The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures
by CaptainAzenor
Summary: When Link is summoned to Hyrule Castle, he doesn't know that he is in for quite the surprise... When evil strikes, he must take up the legendary Four Sword. Which unfortunately unleashes the powerful demonic Wind Mage, Vaati, in the process. Will he live up to his family name and become a hero like his ancestors? This does not use any content from the manga!
1. Destiny Calls

The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures

* * *

Note: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. This is my first novelization of a Zelda game! I feel like Four Swords Adventures needs some love... I will take some liberty with the plot (and the characters' ages) but it will, for the most part, follow the game.

THIS STORY FOLLOWS THE OFFICIAL NINTENDO TIMELINE! As much as I don't understand why this game is after Twilight Princess, I'm just going with it. Nintendo makes the games, not me. They decide what the timeline is and what is and is not canon.

Chapter One

In Castle Town there lived a fourteen year old boy named Link. He had golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. His ancestors and family were all famous heroes, including the Hero of Time and the Hero Chosen by the Gods. He was inside his house when there was a knock on the front door. He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and opened it. A messenger from the castle was standing on the threshold. Outside, it was raining heavily.

''Uh... What is it?'' Link asked. ''You've been summoned to Hyrule Castle.'' the messenger replied. ''Now? Why? It's raining.'' Link asked, confused. ''I don't know... Princess Zelda said it was urgent that you come to the castle.'' the messenger answered. Link blinked in surprise. The Princess! He didn't even know her! He had never seen her before. Why would she be summoning him? ''Here. Give this to the guards at the gates.'' the messenger said, handing him an official looking paper. Link took it and stepped out into the rainy street.

The sky was an ominous black. Link ran north towards the castle, holding the paper to him to keep it dry. He reached the castle gates. Two soldiers were standing guard, both holding spears. ''What's your business at Hyrule Castle, lad?'' one soldier asked politely but sternly. Link presented the paper. One of the soldiers took it and read it. ''Ah. You've been summoned... Well, then! You may enter.'' he said. They opened the large iron gates. Link went inside the castle garden courtyard beyond.

He walked along the paved path towards the castle doors, passing grand hedges and trees. There was someone standing in the castle entryway, sheltered from the heavy rain, who ran out to meet him as he approached. The someone was a girl his age, with blonde hair and blue eyes like him.

She had her hair tied in a braid, with two strands in front of her Hylian ears. A red bow and a gold clip adorned the top of her head. She was wearing a floor length white dress with a pink outer garment over it and a single pink stripe near the hem. A gold belt circled her waist, hanging from it was a tabard displaying the Triforce and other symbols. A small gold breastplate adorned her chest, with the Royal Crest stamped on it. She was wearing long white gloves and a white cape. A gold tiara with a red Rupee in the center of it was on her forehead. It was Princess Zelda herself.

''Oh, Link... It's you! Thank goodness you came!'' the Princess said. He hadn't expected her to know his name, but then again, his family was well known so... ''Um... What did you summon me here for... Your Highness?'' he timidly asked. ''The Six Maidens who guard Hyrule are gathered here in the castle. The sky has become so dark and foreboding...'' she said, trailing off. She looked up nervously at the dark sky for a moment. ''I'm worried about the seal that binds the Wind Mage, Vaati.'' she continued.

''Princess Zelda! Come quickly!'' a voice from inside called. The Princess turned to the doors. ''We must hurry! Come, this way.'' she said to him. He followed her into the castle. ''Your Highness, what... Why am I here?'' he asked. She turned back to face him. ''I need you here. Your presence... If something happens... Your presence comforts me.'' she said. ''But how? Until today, I've never met you!'' he exclaimed. ''You have every past Hero of Hyrule in your bloodline. I need you.'' she said. They came to a pair of heavy double doors. The guards on either side opened them.

Inside, the room was rather large. There was a raised platform in the center of the chamber. Ornate stained glass windows let in light. Six girls were on the platform, surrounding the middle in an incomplete circle. Each wore a different color dress, with hair and eyes that matched in color. Blue, yellow, green, white, red and purple. Link and the Princess both walked up the stairs and onto the platform. ''These Six Maidens guard the portal to the Four Sword Sanctuary to keep it safe.'' Princess Zelda explained to Link. The Maidens briefly inclined their heads to him, acknowledging that he was there. Each wore a plain gold tiara with a matching jewel to correspond with their respective color.

Link, of course, knew of the Six Maidens. They had powerful magic and each watched over a different portion of Hyrule. They were not the Six Sages, but they were still quite strong. He was nervous to be in the presence of so many important, powerful people. ''I'm going to make sure Vaati's seal remains strong. Now, the Shrine Maidens and I must open the portal to the Four Sword's resting place. Step back, Link...'' Princess Zelda said. He nodded and obediently stepped back from the circle formed by the Princess and the Six Maidens.

Princess Zelda and the Maidens clasped their hands as if in prayer. One by one, they began glowing with a different color. The Maidens glowed their own color while the Princess glowed a pinkish white. As one, they all lifted their arms towards the ceiling. Blue light burst from the floor they were surrounding and a square portal of white light appeared in the center. The Princess and the Maidens slowly lowered their arms, their light fading. ''Come with me, Link.'' Princess Zelda said. He stepped forward.

All of the sudden, the portal turned black. The Six Maidens gasped in shock. Princess Zelda turned around to face the portal and gasped as well. A dark figure jumped out of the portal. Link stared in shock, the figure looked just like him, except all black! ''Ah! Wh...who are-? It can't be... You're...Link!?'' Princess Zelda exclaimed, a hand over her mouth in horror. She turned back to face him in confusion. The Maidens turned to look at him as well. ''N..No... I'm Link!'' he said. The Black Link smirked.

Princess Zelda screamed as she and the Six Maidens were suddenly engulfed into crystals, which turned pitch black. One by one, the crystals disappeared, with the Princess's disappearing last. The Black Link jumped into the portal. Link was left alone in the Shrine. He put a hand to his shoulder, cursing when he realized that he had left his sword at home in his haste to the castle. ''Fool!'' he chided himself angrily. He knew he had to do something... He jumped into the portal.

The Four Sword Sanctuary was a stone paved grove. The path led to a clearing which had four empty pillars. Beyond the pillars was a carved stone pedestal. Thrust into the pedestal was a sword with a gold colored hilt with thin black lines. The pommel had a dull green stone set into it. Behind the pedestal was a carved wall which depicted a sinister eye, four small swords and the sun rays. The Black Link was standing on the path, facing the portal that Link had just came through.

The Black Link turned and went to the side of the pedestal, standing a few feet away from it. Link ran after him, coming in front of the pedestal. He looked at the legendary Four Sword, wondering what to do. He knew that the sword kept Vaati sealed. If the sword was removed, the seal would break, unleashing the demonic Mage. But someone had to go after the Princess and the Maidens... Link realized that he had to take up the path of his ancestors, the destiny of a hero...the very same destiny he had hoped to avoid. Link put his hands around the hilt of the sword and pulled until it came free of the pedestal.

There was a flash of light and Link felt a horrible, ripping pain. It was as if he was being torn to pieces... He threw his head back and screamed, closing his eyes. As soon as it started, the pain stopped. He opened his eyes and looked down at the sword in his left hand. Then he looked to the left. Standing in a line next to him were three boys who looked like him, just wearing different colored tunics.

The one standing next to him was wearing a red tunic. The second was wearing a blue tunic and the third was wearing a dark purple tunic. ''Wha...'' Link stammered in surprise. ''We are your copies, created by the magic of the Four Sword.'' they intoned. The Black Link, who had just stood off to the side, laughed coldly. Link remembered what he had drawn the sword for and stepped forward angrily. As one, his magically created copies followed, staying in line.

Just as they were about to fight the Black Link, a sound caught their attention. They turned back to face the pedestal. Black energy was coming from the hole where the sword had been... This meant that the sealed demon had been released... A whooshing came as a tornado formed around the pedestal. The tornado came towards them, sucking them inside. A dark purple and black demon emerged. It had a single red eye lined with gold. Horns adorned its head and long black tendril like arms ended in claws. Vaati, the Wind Mage. The four screamed as the tornado swept them off...

* * *

Well, here it is! the first chapter of my first game novelization! I changed some things, of course. If you guys are wondering, yes, the three magic copies of Link will have personalities, although they will differ from the non-canon Four Swords Adventures manga. I do like said manga but I cannot use it for it is not the actual game, it is _loosely_ based on the game. The three copies are magically created, as stated in the chapter. However, they can still obviously function like a normal human, although they are most certainly NOT natural humans.


	2. Awakening at Lake Hylia

The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures

* * *

Note: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. This is my first novelization of a Zelda game! I feel like Four Swords Adventures needs some love... I will take some liberty with the plot (and the characters' ages) but it will, for the most part, follow the game.

THIS STORY FOLLOWS THE OFFICIAL NINTENDO TIMELINE! As much as I don't understand why this game is after Twilight Princess, I'm just going with it. Nintendo makes the games, not me. They decide what the timeline is and what is and is not canon.

Chapter Two

Link stirred with a groan. ''Link! Link! You must awaken, Link.'' a voice called. Link sat up with a grunt of effort. Lying in the grass next to him were three boys who looked like him... Oh! The incident at Hyrule Castle...the Four Sword... ''Hoo hoot! At last, you're awake, Link!'' the voice said. A large owl was perched on a post before them. ''I am Kaepora Gaebora.'' the owl said as an introduction. ''Hello...'' Link said uncertainly. ''I know you're worried about Vaati, but you must not act rashly.'' Kaepora said. ''Of course... I don't even know where the Wind Mage is... Or where we are.'' Link replied.

''Find the Six Shrine Maidens and Princess Zelda, and you will also find Vaati.'' Kaepora said. ''Who... Who was the one dressed in black?'' Link asked. ''As for that dark shadow... Let's call him Shadow Link. That one is up to no good.'' Kaepora mused. ''Right...'' Link said. ''Your sword is weak, but you can restore its power by infusing it with Force Gems. Hoo Hoo. The four of you must move together as one! I must fly, but we will meet again on the road ahead!'' Kaepora stated. The owl spread his wings and flew away.

Link sighed. ''What did he mean...the sword is weak?'' he asked aloud. ''When Vaati was sealed in the sword, he drained it of its powers.'' the purple copy answered. Link turned to face the three copies. Each of them held a copy of the Four Sword, the gem in the pommel their respective color. ''Since we're going to be going together, I need to know your names.'' Link said to them. ''Names? We don't have names. We are simply magical creations of the sword you hold.'' the purple copy said.

''Well, I need to call you something.'' Link said. ''Then what do you suggest?'' the purple copy asked. ''Uh... The colors of your clothes... Red, Blue and Purple..?'' Link asked. ''That's fine.'' the blue copy said. ''Sure. Why not?'' the purple copy said. ''Since none of you can come with something better...its fine.'' the red copy grunted. ''Alright... So, where are we?'' Link asked. ''Lake Hylia.'' Purple said. ''How do you know that?'' Link questioned. Purple shrugged. ''It is something I simply know.'' he said.

They came to a house where a retired soldier lived with his granddaughters. The old soldier gave them all shields for free as well as lessons in battle formations. ''Thank you very much, sir.'' Link said. ''Don't mention it. You lads need to be able to defend yourselves, eh? Especially since you all look like you're going somewhere.'' the old man said. They left the house, continuing towards the lake.

They came to another house. Shadow Link was standing in front of the door, keeping whoever lived there trapped in their own home. Link and his copies chased the fiend off. They tried to go in the house, but the front door was locked. There was a key nearby, surrounded by rocks. ''We need a boomerang to reach it.'' Purple said helpfully. ''I don't have one.'' Link said. ''There was a cave back there. Perhaps there's something in there?'' Blue suggested.

They went into a cave that was close by. ''There's a large floor switch. All of us need to stand on it.'' Purple stated. They all stood on it and a door in the back of the cave opened. There was a boomerang in the back! Link grabbed it and they left. They returned to the house and retrieved the key. Link unlocked the door to the house.

They went inside. Sitting at the table was an old woman. ''Oh, thank goodness!'' she exclaimed. ''Sorry to barge in...'' Link trailed. ''It's alright. That stupid door was getting on my nerves! It never occurred to me that someone might have locked it from the outside! I'm convinced it was that shadowy boy, the one who looks just like you.'' she said. ''It was. He was guarding the door.'' Link said. ''Strange thing are happening everywhere these days. You boys watch yourselves.'' she warned. ''Yes, Ma'am.'' Link replied. They went into the back yard. The old lady's grandson was there.

''Hello. I've started working out so I can do something about all those Octoroks out front. Still, no matter how strong I am, I'll never be able to, say, lift a huge rock alone!'' the young man said. ''There are monsters around here?'' Red asked. ''Yes.'' the man replied. They went over to a large rock and all four of them lifted it. Underneath was a strange rod. The top had a large red orb. ''It's a Fire Rod.'' Purple explained. Link took it.

They went back in the house, where the old lady turned to them. ''I don't know... You look JUST LIKE that shadow guy. But your eyes. They sparkle and shine with light! I can tell just by looking into your eyes that you're not bad boys.'' she said. ''May we borrow your Fire Rod?'' Link asked. ''Oh, so you want that rod, do you? That shadowy boy was after the same thing. I hid it from him, but I think you can have it. You've been so nice to me. And besides, you look like you can be trusted with it. Take care of it, alright?'' she said. ''Yes, Ma'am. Thank you very much.'' Link said.

Outside, they used the Fire Rod to burn down dead stumps that blocked the underground path. They lifted the rock and descended. The underground path was short and they came up on the other side. There, they found Shadow Link again. He had a hammer in his left hand. He smiled and slammed it on the ground, creating a shockwave. As Link and his copies reeled, Shadow Link fled, laughing. They went after him, but he was long gone.

They came to a bridge. Soldiers were standing on it and their leader saw the Links. ''It's them!'' he called. ''Uh oh.'' Blue said. ''We have to jump in the water here. There is no way to the bridge... And of course, these soldiers...'' Purple said. As one, they all leapt into the river. They swam underneath the bridge.

Link heard something and climbed onto a platform beneath the bridge supports. There was a large rock, which he lifted. Under it was a strange man in a unitard. ''Huh?! You... You've saved Tingle!'' the man said. ''Uhh...'' Link started. ''Ooo...! Th-that outfit! That aura! It's the fairy that Tingle has dreamed of...'' the man exclaimed, pointing at Link's clothes.

Link glanced at his clothes. He was wearing a green tunic over a white undershirt and white leggings. His brown boots almost came to his knees and a green pointed hat rested in his hair, matching the tunic. His copies were dressed the same, in their own colors. ''Sir, I'm not...'' Link started to say. ''It's you! Oh, Mr. Fairy! You coming to my rescue has left me overcome with emotion! Let me thank you by sharing some thrilling Tingle news with you.'' Tingle said. ''I'm not...'' Link started again.

''The oh so Tingle-esque pastime of collecting Force Gems is all the rage now! In fact, I got stuck here trying to get the Force Gem under this rock. But you saved me! Clearly, it was the power of the gems that led you here to me!'' Tingle interrupted. Link frowned in annoyance. Red was beginning to look irritated, too. Blue was trying not to laugh and Purple was staring blankly at Tingle.

''Uhh..'' Link said. ''Tingle believes without a doubt that good things come from collecting Force Gems! Why, collecting enough Force Gems may even turn Tingle into a real and true fairy! No doubt that's why you're collecting Force Gems too, isn't it, Mr. Fairy?'' Tingle asked. ''No... That's not why I am collecting Force Gems. And I'm not a fairy...'' Link said.

''Let's be fair about where we look and share the gems equally, Mr. Fairy! And with that, Tingle must say his farewells! ...Don't follow me! Tingle. Tingle. Kooloo-limpah!'' Tingle said and lifted himself up in his balloon. ''I AM NOT A FAIRY!'' Link yelled. Tingle waved and left. ''Pfft... It's so stupid. He thought you were a fairy... Oh Goddesses.'' Blue said with a laugh. ''I wanted to hit him with something.'' Red said with a growl. ''He certainly was odd.'' Purple said dully.

They left the platform and swam to the other side, coming to a ladder by a waterfall. They climbed it and entered the cave at the top. Inside was a man wearing a red bandana standing by a cannon. ''Shooting folks out of my homemade cannon's my hobby!'' the man said. ''Interesting.'' Purple said. ''Hey! You wanna go for a ride?'' the man asked. ''N-No thank you, sir.'' Link said. The cannon did not look like a good idea. ''Come on! It's the only way out of Waterfall Cave!'' the man said. Oh no...

''What should we do?'' Blue asked. ''Well, if it's the only way up, then we need to do it.'' Purple stated. ''I want to go first!'' Red exclaimed loudly. ''Alright! Then climb inside.'' the man said to Red. Red eagerly got into the cannon. The man lit the fuse and Red shot out of the cannon and up towards the exit ledge. ''WHOOOOOHOOO! YES!'' he yelled. He landed on the ledge and grinned.

''I guess I'll go next.'' Purple said. He climbed in. BOOOM. Purple landed on a different ledge and opened a chest with a Force Gem in it. ''Our first Force Gem. It's worth fifty.'' he said. He got back into the cannon and landed on the exit ledge this time. ''My turn.'' Blue said. He climbed in next. BOOOM. ''WHOOOOOOO!'' Blue shouted. He landed deftly on the ledge. ''Your turn, Link.'' Purple said.

''Come on. It's safe. And yer friends are waiting.'' the man said cheerfully. Link grimaced and climbed into the cannon. ''Ready?'' the man asked. The man lit the fuse. BOOOM! Link went flying. ''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' he screamed. He landed hard on the ledge. ''That was fun, eh?'' Red asked. Link shook his head. They exited and were a bit higher. Another cave was to the right. The entered. ''Hey, more cannons!'' Red said gleefully. ''No... Please, no...'' Link moaned.

* * *

Here's the second chapter. This covers a part on the first stage, Lake Hylia. So, I gave some hints about the three copies' personalities.

Red: Hot tempered. He is the one with the short fuse. He likes to fight when he's angry. He also argues with people frequently. Physically, he is the strongest of the three. He is street smart, being a fighter.

Blue: Laid back. He likes to joke around and irritate Red. He does know when he goes too far, however and will usually stop. He is actually quite intelligent. He's the ''wisest'' of the group. He is intuition smart, going with his gut feeling and thinking things over.

Purple: Calm. He is the ''brainy one'' of the group. He is a strategist. He is not very good at fighting, preferring to stay on the side and give advice instead. He is book/knowledge smart. He can come off as emotionless, but he's not.


End file.
